Glasses Suck
by ranDum InSanity
Summary: Conan's school is having it's yearly eye and hearing exam. First Fic ever. Currently on life support and dieing.
1. Chapter 1: Dr Agasa's POV

Chapter 1 Dr. Agasa's POV

With all the things that have been going on lately with Conan/Jimmy I have been unable to do any of my normal experiments. The only people that I know who are happy about this other than Jimmy would be my insurance agency. At the moment that Jimmy had called me with the most bizarre request that he had ever given me I was busy trying to figure out another new invention that would help Jimmy to capture criminals that wasn't triggered by a dial that could easily be bumped out of the off position. I was thinking some sort of new trigger for his shoes that used the adrenaline that was always present when he was getting close to solving a case. But this call ruined my chances of ever starting the building of any kind of devise like that.

RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

RRRR click

"Hello?" I said.

"Doc, ya GOTTA help me," yelled the panicked little Jimmy (I still call him Jimmy because that's his real name) over the phone.

"What, have the men in black found out about your location!" I almost shrieked.

"No. Worse. The school is having the annual hearing and eye test and I don't really need the glasses and if they find out then I'll have to stop wearing them and I'll look identical to my seven year old self and I DO NOT want that to happen," Jimmy rambled crazily.

"Where are you anyway? Because if you are at Rachel's I have to tell you to try and be a lot quieter."

"I am out side in the phone booth so that I can't be heard easily."

"And what am I going to do to stop you from being found out?"

"Find some sort of compound that will make me have to have the same prescription as my dad so we can just switch the lenses back and whose effects are either temporary or reversible or permanent I, don't really care."

"Jimmy did the poison shrink your brain as well as shrink your body?"

"Doc, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Fine, I'll try to find some thing. How much time do I have?"

"Two weeks."

"Good that should be enough time for me to whip something up and an antidote to go with it."

"THANK YOU DOC!" screeched the teen detective CLICK. and he hung up.

There went my evening and the rest of my evenings for the next two weeks. At least I might get to blow something up on "accident". This one might actually turn out to be fun. Now to find out some compounds that might impair a persons sight pretty badly (Booker Kudo's sight is about 20/ 180). Wow, Jimmy is not very original when it comes to the glasses thing but at least this little endeavor will be fairly cheap. Well not my insurance bill from the party I plan to have afterwards but at least I won't have to pay for a new pair of glasses for him.

That night I spent at least three hours researching compounds the compounds that were needed and another two gathering supplies and random sticks of dynamite so that I can blow SOMETHING up afterwards. Only when I finished the researching and gathering did I start to think about what I just got myself into. Luckily I was too tired to delve to deeply into that thought before I found myself flat on my back on the couch heading towards dreamland.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

As soon as I got up and ate breakfast, I began working on the substance that I hoped would be the one that Jimmy wanted. This process of staying up late and getting up early continued until I had created several versions that I hope would work with out any side effects. I diluted them a lot before calling Jimmy over to try it out on him. He had called while I was eating breakfast one morning to volunteer himself as a test subject for the new compound. I had decided that it would probably be best if I had at least four different versions of the compound to try on Jimmy just so if one didn't work as well as I had planned I would have a backup.

When Jimmy arrived I had the one that I believed would work the best prepared and I was as ready to do this as I would ever get. I had also gotten out some pain killers incase the compounds would cause Jimmy any pain. Of all the experiments that I had done over the years I have to say that this has to be the most dangerous one because I didn't know if the chemicals would get into Jimmy's blood and cause damage to any other body organs other than his eyes which according to him was the desired result. I still think that he had suffered some brain damage when he was shrunk.

"Jimmy are you sure that you are going to want to go through with this?" I asked as soon as I answered the door.

"Yes I don't want any one realizing that I don't really need the glasses until after I change back," he said. "Besides at least this is somewhat easier than explaining why I have to wear these dorky glasses all the time even though I don't really need them."

"Jimmy you have lost it."

"Well are we going to do this or not?"

"Yes and I might warn you that I don't know if this first one will work or not but in three hours it should have worked its magic. Now I do have some pain killers just in case your eyes should begin to sting after I put the drops in." I had decided to tell him so he shouldn't try to tough it out if he was to have some sort of pain. Jimmy is one of toughs kids who will not tell any one if they are feeling pain of any kind.

"Lets just get this over with!" Jimmy yelled exasperated.

"Fine take off your glasses and tip your head back. Good. Now I need you to blink until your eyes stop watering so badly."

Remarkably he followed my directions for once without a snide remark. After one hour or so he told me that his eyes were starting to ache. I gave him one of the pain killers and within thirty minutes he was feeling better but he felt a bit drowsy so I told him to go to the study and lay on the sofa that I had in there. I took his glasses so that I could update them and so I could replace the lenses.

Two hours later I heard some movement upstairs and I assumed Jimmy was awake and was going to head back to my lab soon so that I could test his vision and make sure that I wouldn't need to get new lenses for him. It was another thirty minutes before I decided to actually go looking for him because he still hadn't gotten down stairs to the lab yet.

I found him in the utility closet battling a mop with a major black eye and three lumps on his head. He looked at me, squinted and asked if I was Dr. Agasa. I asked him what had happened and he said that he gotten lost, run into a door on the second floor, fallen down the stairs, wandered into the closet, and gotten stuck in the mop bucket. After I had finished laughing I handed him back his glasses.

The only thing that was truly bad about the day was the fact the little terd kicked me in the shins before he headed back to the Moore's. This will definitely be something I have to tell Booker about. Particularly the getting lost in my house and falling down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Rachel's POV

A/n: Thank you to all the people that read my first chapter. I love you all so much. Particularly all that reviewed. I also thought that I might want to tell everyone that the reason Ai and the Kaito Kid don't show up in this is because I haven't met them yet in the manga because I have only read up to volume 11. I also apologize for using the really sucky American names. TTFN!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan¼Sob¼or any of the other things that I mention in this chapter¼Sobs some more.

Chapter Two Rachel's POV

When Conan got back from visiting Doctor Agasa, he seemed to be a bit out of it. He kept rubbing his eyes and he kept trying not to let me see the right side of his face. He was so tired, though, that he wasn't able to keep me from tackling him and prying his hand away from his eye. Man, he had the biggest black eye that I have ever seen!

"Conan! What happened!" I screamed making him jump and my father fall out of his chair.

"I-I was taking a nap and I forgot to get my glasses when I got up so I ran into a door." he mumbled, obviously embarrassed to no end.

"And what about the goose eggs on top of your head?" I was getting pretty frustrated by now because he obviously wasn't telling me the whole story.

"Rachel please don't freak out but I fell down the stairs after running into the door. And if you are still desperate to know what went on after that you can call Dr. Agasa and ask HIM because I REALLY don't want to talk about it."

So for once I had to take orders from a little kid. I called the doctor and as soon as I had finished telling him why I was calling he burst out laughing and told me the story of what happened after the falling down the stairs. Trying to make sense of a story when the person who is telling it is laughing is a very difficult task. After he finished with the laughing he finally told me in a understandable fashion everything that happened all the way up to the kicking of the shins.

That little boy had better learn to respect his elder. I swear sometimes he is as pig headed as Jimmy if not more. . And that is saying something.

After I finished lecturing Conan about leaving his glasses lying around and about respecting his elders (which took about an hour), we had dinner. Dad wanted to know what had happened to Conan, but I refused to tell after Conan sent me a really dirty look that reminded me so much of Jimmy.

I miss Jimmy so much and Conan keeps reminding me of him. I sometimes wonder if he actually needs those glasses or if he is just using them so that he doesn't look so similar to Jimmy. As soon as I thought that I realized there was an easy way to find out how badly he needed glasses without waiting for the results from the vision test.

Borrow his glasses while he slept.

As I waited for him to fall asleep I recounted some of my favorite memories of Jimmy. One such memory was the time when we were in kindergarten and he actually fell asleep during nap time. When he woke up everyone was sitting on him, and the teacher was laughing so hard she was falling over. Just thinking of that memory made me realize just how similar Jimmy and Conan are in appearance.

Finally after going over several memories and pondering many things, Conan finally was asleep. I said a silent prayer of thanks because Conan had remembered to take off his glasses before falling asleep. Slowly I crept over to where he lay and picked up the glasses. Just as I was about to leave his room so that I could actually tell what I was doing and if the glasses had a prescription, Conan stirred and rolled over. I breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, I breathed to soon.

"Rachel?" Conan whispered, eyes closed.

"Yes?" I replied just as softly.

"Can I have a glass of water."

"Sure," I said. Then I thought, "Thank god his eyes are still closed."

Glasses still in hand, I walked down to the kitchen. When I got there I realized just how perfect this set up has become. I decided to finally try on the glasses and try to get the water while wearing them.

Much easier said than done.

Poor Conan, he had to be legally blind to need a prescription this high. I decided that not only was Conan not Jimmy but I was not going to try and get any water with these glasses on. "Don't worry little Conan" I thought as I headed back to his room. "No one will steal or break these while you are under my care."

A/n: O.k. I'm soooo sorry that this one was so short but I have had a mild case of writers block. I bet everyone who reads this will understand how frustrating it is thinking of something and thinking 'this is so cool.' Then after you get done writing you think 'this sucks!' Oh well this chapters done. Remember to Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Jimmy's POV

A/n.: I am eternally grateful to all of my readers. Especially those of you who have remembered to review. Sorry for the short first couple of chapters. I just haven't really gotten used to writing down my thoughts. I have gotten a little faster at typing them up at least. Hope you will like this latest chapter. REMEMBER TO REVIEW.

I don't own any of the characters in this chapter except Michael the bully.

Chapter 3: Jimmy's P.O.V

Ug. So my life has taken another unexpected nose-dive. Yeah, turning into a kid was pretty bad. Okay, so it is really, really bad, but I never would have thought that I would have ever become a little kid who not only has the mind of a teenager, is a genius, and is legally blind.

Life sucks.

Right now every thing sucks. Especially having to remember to grab my glasses every morning. If I forget I normally end up running in to several walls and a door on my way to either the bathroom or breakfast.

The only good thing that I can think of right now about my most recent streak of bad luck is that it is reversible…Hopefully. The Doc never really told me if it was or not.

I really don't want to go back to being Jimmy Kudo and not be able to see didily squat. I really, really, really hate glasses. Especially getting teased about them by the new kid in class.

Basically, I am never looking forward to going to school again.

"Conan, will you please pay attention to my class. This is the eighteenth time you have fallen asleep in class in the past ten days. You do realize that math is a crucial part of every day life, don't you?"

Oh crud, I am at school right now.

"Yes ma'am," I replied sleepily. I could hardly see out of one eye and realized that my glasses had become crooked on my face from sleeping with them on. I really should remember to take them off next time.

"The little dork obviously knows all the answers already. Why else would he keep falling asleep?" said Michael. I really am beginning to loathe that boy. He is the bully that I was referring to earlier. He is the worlds largest butt head. If only I was a teenager right now. Then I could tell him off.

"Well Conan, I have to say that Michael actually has a good point, so I will quiz you. If you get all the answers correct, I won't tell your guardian."

"Okay. Sounds good to me." I replied, still kind of out of it.

"Alright now, I'll start with the basic things that we have been covering in this class. What is two times two?"

"Four."

"Two times four?"

"Eight."

"Apparently these questions _are_ a bit two easy for you. I suppose that I should just make the questions a little harder. Two times ten is?"

"Twenty," I said, yawning. Could this class get any more boring?

"Three times eleven?"

"Thirty-three." Apparently it could.

"Conan, I think that Michael was right. You need something a little more challenging. I'll talk to some of the other teachers during lunch today about getting you transferred. Now everybody needs to get out their workbooks and turn to page twenty-seven."

Class continued on like this for another hour before it was finally time to go to lunch and recess. As usual I got done with my lunch quite quickly (the only person who sits with me that can eat faster than me would be George) and I headed out to the football field.

As I walked out to the field I realized that Michael was following me. That boy kinda freaks me out. But if he was planning on playing football against me, he better be prepared to get his butt whooped.

"Hey dork. Where do ya think yer going? Isn't there a rule against losers playing football? Well if there isn't there should be," said the worlds dumbest boy, I mean Michael.

"I'm sorry if you have some problem with me liking football and my being good at it," I replied nonchalantly. I really didn't care what that guy thought about me.

"Hey Conan. Is this guy bothering you?" George said as he came lumbering over, followed closely by the rest of the junior detective league.

"Yes, he is George. For once I don't care if you pound someone so long as you pound him," I said as I continued to walk toward the football field. The other kids were beckoning me over (they were choosing teams) and the two team captains were doing rock paper scissors over who got to have me on their team.

After a bit of team shuffling the game was about to start. Surprisingly enough, Michael wanted to play. That was strange because I didn't think that that boy would have enough brain cells to even begin to comprehend the sport.

I wasn't disappointed in his performance on the field though.

A trained monkey could've beaten him.

The one time that he did score a goal it was in the wrong goal. I mean come on, that is always funny, right? I had to stop and laugh at him.

Big mistake.

I learned very quickly why you should NEVER laugh at a bully. He came walking over and I swear he had steam coming out of his ears.

Then his fist collided with my face. He probably would've proceeded to beat me to a pulp if George hadn't stepped in and beat _him_ to a pulp.

As soon as the punch landed on my face, the word fight rang out all across the play ground, to which all the teachers responded.

There was only one problem with this. My glasses had fallen off and I couldn't see enough to find them. The sound of crunching glass from one of the teachers accidentally stepping on them was the only way that I could figure out where they were.

"Oh, crud. I don't have a spare pair of glasses with me," I said to Amy who had come running over to where I was.

"I'll lead you to class," said Amy. She was obviously ecstatic over the opportunity for her to hold hands with me.

We gathered up the remains of the glasses and she led me to the nurse. I had a massive black eye forming plus I was hoping that the doc might've dropped a spare pair of glasses off at the office.

He hadn't. Big huge bummer.

The rest of the day was even worse because people kept looking at Amy and I funny because we were holding hands. One kid even started to do that sing-song thing about us sitting in a tree. Yeah, ha ha. That was so not funny. I looked at the kid but I was squinting so he thought that it was a death glare.

Finally this day is over and I am back at the Moore's. Poor Rachel she almost cried when she saw my eye.

But now it's time for dinner. Dinner should be easy for me to get through, right?

Hmm. Houston we have a problem. I dropped my fork.

"Rachel, can you hand me my fork?"

"Oh, Conan. Without your glasses you really are helpless. Here you go."

"Where'd you put it?"

"Hold out your hand."

"Thanks."

One more day like this and I'll scream.


	4. Chapter 4: Jimmy's POV again

Disclaimer: As much as I love Detective Conan, I do not own it…Drat.

Chapter Three: Jimmy's POV (again)

The next morning was Saturday morning, so I had no school. (Random monotone voice says "Yay!") But considering that without my glasses I couldn't see a single thing now I had to make a trip to the eye doctor. (Random monotone voice says "Boo!")

Going to the doctor is never a fun thing to do, but even worse when you are a little kid and you have vision as bad as mine is now. They do all these tests just to prove nothing is wrong with you.

One of the tests that the doctors did on me was to see if I had this thing called juvenile glaucoma.

Basically to avoid a long, long explanation the doctor thought that I had a thing that with out treatment could leave me blind. Major suckage.

One of the tests that the doctor did involved dilating my pupils and let me tell that is NOT a pleasant thing to have to go through and act like a child. Basically there was a lot of screaming and crying on my part. The poor doctor, I think that he is going to need hearing aids after that one.

Here is the basic gist of it…

"Rachel, please please please don't let them put those drops in my eyes. Please!" I said. I know what dilated means and I don't want my eyes dilated.

"Conan, don't worry I'll be right here. The doctors have to do this," Rachel said.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"It may sting a little bit but not to worry the stinging sensation will go away soon enough," the doctor replied as he put the dilating solution in my eyes.

The doctor was right, it didn't sting much (at first anyway). Then the doctor turned on his little flashlight and shined it in my eyes. That was too much pain for me.

"AAAARRRRGGGG. MAKE IT STOP," I screamed, eyes watering. My eyes felt like they were about to explode. "PLEASE STOP TORTURING ME!"

"Oh please, it cant be that bad," Richard stated.

"YES IT IS," I screamed back.

That went on for a while, Richard saying that it can't hurt to much, but he obviously hadn't ever had to have his pupils dilated, and me screaming at every one around me.

As soon as he was done with the exam, Rachel handed me her sunglasses. Actually it was more like she put them on me without my knowledge. That helped a little I guess. My eyes still hurt really badly but at least they were shielded from the light.

"Well Mr. Edogawa, the good news is that you don't have glaucoma. But, because you have to have bifocals in order to read, we won't be able to get your new glasses to you for another eight to ten days. I'm sorry," the doctor said.

You know I really hate the fact that almost all doctors tell you the good news first then overshadow it with bad news.

"Well what is Conan going to do in the mean time. He already told us that he doesn't have a spare pair," Rachel said.

"How am I suppose to know. I just order the glasses, give the diagnoses, and look at the back of people's eyes. I don't tell them what they are suppose to do at a time like this," that stupid doctor said.

Richard wasn't arguing with the doctor about the price of the glasses (they were going to cost $450.00) or step in to complain because the doctor was an attractive girl. That goon.

We (Rachel and I) finally snapped Richard out of his reverie and we said our good byes and thank yous. But apparently we couldn't escape from the usual complaining.

"Why did you have to break your glasses anyway. I wouldn't be complaining if you had done something cheap like rip your pants. But no you had to break you glasses. Honestly if you were Bonk hey what was that for?" Richard complained in his annoying manner. (The bonk was Rachel hitting him on the head).

"If you don't stop complaining I won't make you any dinner tonight," Rachel said.

She gets scary when she's mad. But if anything that shut him up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day I just kind of sulked around because I _nothing_ to do. I couldn't read, I couldn't watch TV, and I couldn't find the soccer ball so that I could kick that around.

Basically I didn't and couldn't do anything. Plus my eyes still hurt beyond belief. I never want to go to the eye doctor again.

Eventually I got so bored that I asked Rachel to read to me. Of course she didn't want to read a detective story to me because she thought that they would be far to _mature_ for me. Well Rachel if only you knew who I really am then you'd know how mature I am.

Anyways, after sitting through "The Little Engine That Could" and trying to look interested I still didn't have a single thing to do other than take a nap.

Ahh wonderful glorious naps. They make time go by so much faster.

"DING DONG!"

Crud as soon as I am about to fall asleep the door bell rings. I just hope it isn't the Junior Detective League.

"Hello Miss Rachel, can Conan play?"

I suppose I spoke way to soon.

"I'm sorry kids. Conan just laid down for a nap," Rachel said. That girl is my savior and as soon as I get back to my regular seventeen year old self I am going to treat her to whatever she wants, even if that means that I won't be allowed to talk detective stuff for a day.

"Is he not feeling well?" asked Mitch.

"Well we just got back from the eye doctors so his eyes are probably still hurting," Rachel said.

"Okay we'll just say hi to him then," Amy said.

NOOOOO. Keep them away from me.

"HHIII-YYYAAA CONAN," squealed the Junior Detective League.

"Oh go away," I said. "I just want to sleep."

"Oh Conan stop being mean. We just wanted to say hi," Amy said.

"Yeah Conan don't be so mean to Amy," George said clenching his fists as if to reiterate what he would do if I wasn't going to be nice.

I decided that closing my eyes would probably help them get a clue. It worked and they left with George muttering something about me being a party pooper.

Too bad George. I like being alone when my head hurts and this time it wasn't just my head, it was my eyes as well.

Finally nap time.

A/n.: Yay, longest chapter ever! Sorry for the long wait on the update. I just got a job and my work time has been taking away from my computer time. Life sucks in that aspect. I'm getting paid like minimum wage and I still am trying to save up for this English saddle for the horse that I ride and that is freaking expensive. Also don't expect to see anything from me for the next two weeks 'cause I'm going on vacation. TTFN!


End file.
